


你好我的金先生 11

by CYC1214



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYC1214/pseuds/CYC1214





	你好我的金先生 11

预警这是abo的文！更新不定时！

复合在即是心动的感觉~天使A爆！！

这两章主要是撒糖啦！

重要的剧情还要再等等！嘻嘻！

小爱心，评论走起！文风逐渐改变中！

今天夜晚带着些许寒冷的气息让人在这炎炎夏日里莫名有种惬意地安慰可此时巷子里却不断漫出熊熊烈火。

" 求求你放过我们！我们真的没有恶意...是有个女人！对！就是那个女人要我们这么做的！我们是无辜的！我们以后不敢了！" 领头的小混混说完后其他人都纷纷点头附和。

尹净汉看他们从一副高高在上的样子瞬间变成无比委屈的被害者表示非常鄙视且还嫁祸给一个不知真假的无辜女生更是恶心得直反胃。

" 那女人是谁？为什么叫你们这么做？"

小混混为了保命也不敢有任何隐瞒便将自己的手机递给尹净汉说 " 虽然我们并没有实际见过面可几分钟前才刚通过电话！X小姐！"

尹净汉接过手机立马拨了最新的通话记录可随着系统音的响起便认定自己绝对被骗了。

" 什么？这...这...这不是真的！" 他满脸写着难以置信的又拨了一次可依旧显示此号码为空号就气愤地说 " 她竟然敢骗我？"

" 够了！你不用演了！看着恶心！" 尹净汉一脸嫌弃的摇头看着他们说道。

" 我...我真的没想到她会这么无耻！我们跟你们一样都是受害者啊！" 小混混立即变脸继续说道 " 只要你放过我们！我保证能捉到她！"

尹净汉嗤笑了一声便转身离开还不忘顺手牵起跪坐在地上的徐明浩说 " 这些人就交给你了！怎么处理都行！别让我再看见他们！明浩我们走！"

介于逃跑被捉还发生意外的徐明浩也不敢造次和反抗乖顺的跟在尹净汉身后时不时听见训话就点点头表示自己听明白了。

" 哎呀！明浩...我这里好痛！明浩...明浩救我！" 金珉奎迅速地捂着伤口并露出非常痛苦地神情朝前面两人大声喊道。

他这一叫果然引起了徐明浩和尹净汉的注意而前者更是着急地冲过去查看。

" 珉奎你有没有怎么样？你...你等等！我马上帮你叫救护车！啊...我忘了带手机！净汉哥快叫救护车！珉奎...你不要死啊！...还是我背你去医院？" 徐明浩整个人都慌了完全都不知道该怎么办。

尹净汉一时间也有些慌乱可当看见金珉奎那炫耀的眼神就知道他们中计了但也只说一句 " 叫车好像比较快 " 就转身去旁边打电话。

见人走开金珉奎就愉快地将徐明浩搂进怀里并亲吻他的额头说 " 没事，刚刚扯了一下而已！已经不痛了！你刚刚为什么逃开？嗯？"

徐明浩顿了一下便明白自己肯定被耍了可还是忍不住将头埋进他怀里小声嘀咕说 " 我不要面子啊！你这个骗子！活该你单身！"

" 什么？你说什么？" 金珉奎没听清楚又问了一次。

" 叫...叫你别乱动！"

等了几分钟后两人扶着金珉奎上车而尹净汉突然心生一计以报复他的挑衅就顺势说 " 我觉得他既然受伤了就应该需要更大的活动空间吧！不如坐前... "

" 我觉得可以！你坐前... " 金珉奎附和道。

" 那我坐前面吧！这样后座就有位了！" 徐明浩没等他们说完就拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

" ？？？"

两人楞在原地心想这跟自己的预想不太一样尹净汉是希望金珉奎坐前座而金珉奎希望尹净汉坐前座好让自己可以跟明浩培养感情随后两人默契的相互怒视着对方上车。

（医院）

" 医生，他的伤真的不用缝针吗？"

" 不用，小伤而已过几天就会好！"

" 医生，他可是被人用刀刺伤真的不会有事吗？"

" 刀口不深也没伤到重要部位！"

" 那...那刀上有没有毒啊？要不要检查一下？"

" 沒有毒不用检查！"

诊断室内徐明浩还在不停地发问最后医生都嫌他烦大声训斥说 " 我觉得你比他更像是有事的人！你还多处受伤又有孕在身！你是不是不要命了？蛤？"

" ...要啊。" 徐明浩委屈的说道。

" 你也是！身为他的伴侣也不好好看着还让他乱来！不知道很危险吗？现在的年轻人真是不懂得照顾自己！你真是他alpha吗？" 医生指着金珉奎痛骂一顿又说 " 还有等一下跟我去办公室！我有话跟你说！"

金珉奎顿时皱起眉头应了一声好。

" 医生，明浩的身体没事吧？" 进到办公室金珉奎就紧张询问。

" 你确定是他alpha？" 医生疑惑。

" 是！我是！他情况很严重吗？"

贺医生叹了口气摇摇头无奈道 " 经刚刚的检查来看他虽然整体指数都好像还不错可实际...不是很乐观！"

" 什么！？"

" 首先他长时间没有alpha的信息素导致睡眠不好（瞪）又有长期使用特效抑制剂而这本来就很伤身体且最近可能心情起伏太大身体变得更差了！还有...如果再继续这样下去后果可能就是孩子保不住而omega恐怕也会有危险！"

" ...... " 金珉奎望着医生的眼神沉了又沉才缓缓地说 " 那有什么办法改善吗？"

" 那就是尽量寸步不离的待在他身边而你的信息素能让他感到安心！还有就是最好能够可以进行一些爱抚和适量的性/行/为！伴侣的标记能让他快速恢复！"

金珉奎听完后惊讶地挑了挑眉问 " 那需要注意什么细节吗？"

" 孕夫的敏/感度很高且会比平时发情期更强烈，所以只要是能让他很好的释放欲/望都可以进行！注意不要进入生/殖/腔！当然这反而更考验你的自控和自制能力！"

贺医生见他不说话又唠叨了一番 " 而且以目前他的情况来看可能需要较长的周期调整身体！唉，我看的出来你们在吵架可是都怀孕了还...床头吵架床尾和多多珍惜吧！年轻人！"

" 好，我明白了！谢谢您医生！呃...不过还希望医生能帮个忙！"

金珉奎与医生在办公室又聊了一会儿才离开去找徐明浩并理所当然地拉起他的手说 " 明浩，医生说能回家了！我们走吧！"

" 哦！净汉哥会送我！" 徐明浩淡定地抽回手又叮嘱 " 回家后注意伤口的处理！拜拜！"

" 你不跟我一起？" 金珉奎讶异的又牵起他的手问道。

" 当然啊！你有你家，我有我家！" 徐明浩发觉挣不开手就索性放弃抽回任他摆佈。

" 那我要跟你回家！"

" 为什么？"

" 因为有你在才是家啊！"

" ...... " 徐明浩不知道他究竟是去哪学这些土味情话。

" 而且...医生说了如果要想好得快就必须是伴侣换的药！我也没办法在换药时驾车去找你！这样多麻烦呀！是不是你说？"

" 话是这么说没错！可... " 徐明浩反复琢磨他的话心想自己是不是又要被骗了。

见他犹豫金珉奎就连忙说 " 我都受伤了你忍心放我一个人？感染怎么办？"

" 呃...好吧！那你跟灿一起睡吧！（睡他房）"

" 为什么？我要跟你一起睡！"

" 不行！不然就回自己家！" 徐明浩将他推开并用威胁似的语气说完便往病房门走。

金珉奎想了想说 " 我可以睡客厅！"

" 随便你！"

两人出来时尹净汉和崔胜澈已经在楼下等了。

" 他...跟你回家？你们和好了？这么快？" 尹净汉上前牵过徐明浩进车后座悄声问道。

" 没有！他说如果想好得快就必须是我...伴侣帮他换药而且要是感染了也不好！" 徐明浩闭着眼慵懒地靠在椅背上休息。

尹净汉见徐明浩一副疲惫的模样心疼地帮他顺毛又问 " 要不你搬来我家吧！这样我也能照顾你！你一个人在家多不安全啊！嗯？"

" 不行！他不能住你家！" 金珉奎上车时刚好听到这番话马上就替徐明浩回答了。

" 为什么？你又不是明浩！"

" 我是他伴侣！我有权决定！"

" 呵，你们都离婚了！明浩你说呢？"

" 嗯... " 徐明浩点点头不自觉地就睡着了。

" 明浩？明浩...睡觉了？这么快？"

见此两人便也安静下来全程没说过话可他们都暗自计划着怎么将徐明浩带走以至于刚到家门口金珉奎就火速下车去后座抱徐明浩出来着急得像有人跟他抢一样。

" 切！被发现了！" 尹净汉在心里暗暗骂了句imma。

" 放心吧！我会照顾明浩！晚安！" 金珉奎见徐明浩已经在自己怀里便松了一口气。

听到声响的徐明浩就迷迷糊糊睁开眼问 " 嗯？到家了吗？放我下来... "

" 哦！慢点！" 金珉奎小心翼翼地护着他又怕徐明浩再度逃跑就一直拽着手不放。

" 哥，现在时间已经很晚了你们快回吧！"

" 你... " 尹净汉有些犹豫不决可为了徐明浩的健康还是忍着没有挽留。

金珉奎果断搂着徐明浩的腰并宣誓主权说 " 不用担心！我会照顾好明浩！"

" 行...那我们先回去了！晚安！" 尹净汉说完睨了一眼金珉奎表示自己会盯紧他。

" 嗯，晚安！拜拜！" 徐明浩挥手说完就转身进屋。

" 明浩等等我！"

" 你小声点！吵死了！灿可能已经睡了！"

" 哼，他睡没睡又跟你有什么关系！你就只知道关心他！" 金珉奎非常不爽的小声埋怨着却越说越大声。

徐明浩假装没听见直径走到客厅后发现桌上有张纸条便看了一眼意外说 " 咦...灿搬出去了！"

" 真的吗？太好...咳，为什么呀？" 金珉奎兴奋的反应被徐明浩一记眼神杀憋了回去可上扬的嘴角就没下来过。

「明浩哥我搬出去了！我刚找到一间离公司很近的公寓！不用担心我！反倒是哥更要照顾好自己啊！要准时吃饭不要太常熬夜！现在哥已经不是一个人了要学会保护自己！还有不要总是睡在沙发上容易感冒！最后祝你平安快乐！虽然很想祝你幸福可我还需要时间消化！或许以后可以！最后的最后如果金总欺负你我再帮你打他！≧ω≦ ——灿」

" 都怪你！" 徐明浩仔细看完后又瞥一眼金珉奎说 " 那你就睡灿之前的房间吧！反正你也只是不想和灿同房而已！别睡沙发了！"

" 不要！如果你心疼就让我跟你一起睡吧！"

" 我是心疼我家沙发！你又高又壮别把它压扁了！" 徐明浩一边说着一边上楼完全不理金珉奎撒娇耍赖继续说 " 你爱睡不睡！还有你今天就不要碰水了！毕竟我也没衣服给你穿！"

即便如此金珉奎还是耐不住黏腻的触感去浴室抹了一把水让自己舒服些又穿回之前的衣服出来躺在沙发睡觉。

澈汉夫夫回到家后就一起去看熟睡的女儿再小心翼翼地退回房间。

" 胜澈，你说明浩他会不会再受到伤害啊？我该不该相信金珉奎？如果他又...明浩和宝宝该怎么办？我好担心！" 尹净汉把心疼两个字都写在了脸上。

崔胜澈吻了吻他的唇角柔声道 " 明浩已经不是小孩子了！他现在可是孩子的爸爸！他会想清楚明白的！至于金珉奎你更不用担心！我看得出他是真心喜欢明浩也愿意疼他爱他！别多想了快睡吧！"

" 不要，我还是不放心...唔…你干嘛？我现在心情很不好！你不要...唔嗯...呀！"

" 你既然不想睡就起来运动！绝对能让你身心放松！" 崔胜澈吻着尹净汉的锁骨强势而缠绵道。

" 那是你吧！" 尹净汉欲哭无泪 " 昨晚折腾到凌晨还不够吗？我在跟你聊正事...啊！痛！"

" 你怀疑我的战斗力？而且我们在干正事呀！"

" 我没怀疑过你的战斗力！也不敢怀疑！只是我没这么多力气了！" 事实就是如此。

" 来不及了！谁叫你刚刚不睡觉！"

崔胜澈一把捏着尹净汉的下巴低头吻了上去很快房内便传来缠绵的旖旎声。

-tbc


End file.
